shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 614 Prediction
Prediction made by '''LuffyPirateKing '.'' Ok so this is my Second prediction and i hope its better from the 612 prediction It's called --Preparations-- Page 1:Inside a bar in the middle of Fishman Island Franky:Hey,bartender. Bartender:Oi what are you? Franky:A cyborg you idiot..Listen up,do you know Marlo?His from this Island..I need to talk to him.. Bartender:Marlo eh?Nope..I dont know him.. Page 2:A man is in the dark side of this bar.. ???:Tom eh?Dasdasdasdasdasdas..I know Tom.. Franky:Who the hell are you? Marlo:I'm Marlo and Tom was my cousin..(drinking)---Marlo is a Koi Fish with black long hair and a wide smile..He is wearing an open-up hawaiian torso and jean shorts..He has a tattoo of an open rose in his right chest..-- <> Marlo:Hey Tom,what are you building again? Page 3:Tom is playing in a small lake Tom:Marlo!Hey,i am building a new ship that will take me to the New World!! Marlo:That's a small boat idiot!(hitts him on his head) Tom:I know but...someday i will built a huge boat and i will become a great shipwright..I promise..And one day i will built a ship that will take me to the Blue Seas Page 4:<>back in the bar Franky:Wooooooahhh Toooom-san Marlo:We used to fool around every day..But one day.. Franky:What happened?? Marlo:(drinking) <> Tom's Mom:Toooooom where are you baby? Marlo:What's going on? Tom's mom:Tom..Tom is missing. . <> Franky:What happened? Page 5: Marlo:Tom was gone... <> Tom:Hey Marlo. Marlo:Tom?What are you doing?Everyone is searching for you!! Tom:Really?Wow,tell them that i'm sorry but i gotta go.. Marlo:what are you talking about..Where?? Tom:To the Grand Line of course!! <> Marlo:Tom found a ship to sneak in and go to the Grand Line.. Page 6: Marlo:This was the last time i saw him.. Franky:(crying) Tooooooooom you idiot!! Marlo:Where is he anyway? Franky:(with tears in his eyes)He is dead..I tried to stop him but.. Marlo:Dasdasdasdasdasdas..Oh,Tom.. Bartender:Oh,Tom Franky/Marlo:HEEEY!! Page 7:At Ryugu Palace-Hard-Shell Tower Luffy:Yeah,come out..It's nice outside you know.. Shirahoshi:Noooo..I'm too scared(crying) Luffy:Don't be such a cry baby..Your safe..I will protect you.. Shirahoshi:(whiping her tears off)Okay..I trust you..(got out of the door) Luffy:See? Shirahoshi:Yeah..It's beautifull.. (Suddenly a huge sword come towards Shirahoshi and Luffy bounched it again) Page 8: Shirahoshi:Aaaaaaahhh see?? Luffy:(Breathing loudly)Crap...Again? Shirahoshi:Oh what is this? A letter? Luffy:Hmm?? Shirahoshi:There is a letter on the sword..! Luffy:Well..Read it.. Shirahoshi:(Reading the letter out loud)<> Page 9: Luffy:Whaaat?? Shirahoshi:(starts sweating)Oh no this is bad..I gotta tell dad about this..(Starts running) Luffy:Hey,where are you going?Wait for meeee!! Shirahoshi:Hurry up Luffy-sama..We have to warn everybody about this..Your not an enemy right now.. Page 10:Ryugu Palace Usopp:Zoro!!It's King Neptune..Take it easy! Zoro:Hehe.I was waiting 1 year for a big battle...That bastard Onigumo was a piece of cake.. Neptune:Shut up little brat...We have to take you guys down.. Usopp:Still i dont understand..Why? Nami:(punching down a soldier)Usopp!!Leave Zoro..Focus on the soldiers.There are too many. Usopp:Oh okay.. Page 11: Neptune:You are too young to defeat me.. Zoro:..Okay Neptune prepare to face my improved attack.. Neptune:Bring it.. Zoro:Ittoryu..Shishi. Luffy:Zoooooooooooooooooooroooooooooooooo!!!! Zoro:Hmm..Luffy.. Luffy:Stop it Zoro..There is no time for fighting 'Page 12: (Luffy and Princess Shirahoshi standing on a cliff) Minister of the Left:(Pointing at Luffy)that's..That's the criminal..Capture him!!! Luffy:Shut up!(Haoshoku Haki) Minister of the Left:(Sweating).......... Luffy:The Princess has something to say.. Shirahoshi:Oh..yeah..Dad..Everybody..I got a letter from Van Der Decken and he says that he wiil be here with Hordy Jones today..We have to prepare. Neptune:Daughter..You are finally out of that horrible room.. Minister of the Left:Princess..What are you talking about.. Page 13: Shirahoshi:We have to cooperate with those pirates..We don't stand a chance against them.. Neptune:Daughter.. Usopp:Luffy..We have to find Sanji and Chopper.. Brook:And Robin-chan and Franky-san too.. Neptune:Dont worry my sons will pick them up.. Minister of the Left:(Talking alone with Neptune)I dont believe he have to cooperate with those criminals.. Neptune:We dont have any other choice..They are very strong..We are very lucky to have them on our side.. Page 14:In Noah Jones:Guys,are you ready to go? His Crew:Yes captain.. Van Der Decken:Wow,you have a very loyal crew Jones..What's your plant?What do you want Hordy? Jones:To be the King of this shitty Island of course..After i take down Neptune everyone will be terryfied by me..Ehh where is Hyozou?I need this guy.. Zeo:He will be here soon sir. Jones:Great..Prepare for a big fight my friends..No Weaklings allowed.. THE END Category:Prediction